


When you weren't part of us...

by AvaDiablo



Series: Finding boundaries, crossing lines [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Doubt, Emotions, Jealousy, Life Partners, Love Triangles, M/M, Secrets, Slice of Life, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: Finally, after a month, Nino and Ohno go see Jun perform on stage in Prague. After admitting he needed Jun a few months ago, Nino is eager to go watch his play for the first time. He thinks back on the time Jun wasn't part of this merry little trio.





	1. ... I was incomplete

Nino prepped himself in front of the mirror. The dark fabric of his jacket against the pristine white of his dress shirt looked beyond stylish. The pants had been handmade to fit him perfectly. He felt a little uneasy, though, as he viewed his appearance in the mirror. He hadn’t seen Jun in what it seemed like forever. It had only been a little over a month. Sighing, pulling on his jacket to make it look little better, he left the mirror to look out over the plaza their hotel was situated at. It was crowded. From the fifth floor, he could see the smaller houses, the cafes, the shops where tourist bought their souvenirs. 

Prague, especially the old part of the capital of the Czech Republic, looked amazing. This was the first time Nino had been here. And where Ohno for some reason seemed to fit right in, he felt like a freaking tourist. His nervousness, however, came from the notion that tonight he would see Jun again. They had tickets to come watch his show at the Nation Theater. A show that was sold out for three consecutive performances in a row. It was just a lucky coincidence that Ohno did business with a farmer in the region from who Ohno bought wheat for his bakery. 

And to look his finest, Nino had actually gone and got his first tailored suit. Ohno had teased him with it. Saying how much he was in love and missing Jun. Well, the fact was he was missing Jun. Nino couldn’t deny he was kind of glad when Jun announced his European tour with his Trope which allowed them to perform in the most iconic theaters. He also couldn’t deny that even if he loved having Ohno for himself again - at least for a little while - he began missing Jun within the space of a week. And that was something that bothered him.

Not that it bothered him to be missing the one he fought with most of the time, it just struck him about the intensity he was missing Jun’s affections toward him. Of course, Ohno teased him, but he was also sensitive to that miss - more since he felt the same.

“Seems like we are a trio after all,” Nino muttered somewhat to his reflection in the window. He seemed giddy, but the clammy hands told him he was fearing his dependency on both guys in his life. If either of them would terminate their relationship… Nino felt he would never recover from it.

As he sighed he wondered where the dark thoughts came from. Because he was going out tonight. Out in a strange city, with the guy he loved, seeing the other guy he loved. It made him smile again. He hasn’t gone out in quite a while, and he hasn’t had the pleasure of seeing Jun dance on stage. Not for a lack of opportunity. Ohno had asked him to come on more than one occasion. But that was in the beginning when he still found the idea of Jun intrusive, not to mention a danger to his relationship with Ohno.

**  
He remembered the one night it had all started very clearly. When neither of them had ever heard of Matsumoto Jun.  
" _... I am truly sorry, Satoshi-kun,_ " Nino apologised over the phone yet again. This was the fourth time he had called home to inform Ohno of a growing headache that was his job, _"They are making my whole team work late. I can't leave them. What kind of leader would I be if I didn't put in those hours too? You are not mad at me, are you?"_  
"No, not mad. A bit disappointed. But I get it, mister big shot finance man. It's just awfully lucky that you get called in on the night we have tickets for the theater." Ohno smiled, making he voice sound level and disappointed bordering on disbelief. He heard Nino laugh at the other end.  
_"Missing a bunch of people dance on a stage to a story I don't get, I'm almost sorry I have to work over time._ " but then he grew serious again, _"I am sorry. I said I would go, I feel really bad about it. You do believe me, don't you?"_  
"Of course I do, but just to be sure I will drive by your work to pick you up." There was some commotion on the other end of the line with Nino yelling he would be right there. "Go, already. I'll see you tonight," and before Nino could reply he hung up. Not because he was angry or really disappointed - heck, the company Nino worked with had made the headline with the trouble they were in. It was swim or sink, and Nino worked overtime a lot. He had hung up because Nino was chatty. Because he was stressed. It meant as he had found out recently that Nino stayed on the phone until he hung up. 

Finding a partner to the theater last minute was troublesome that he didn't even try. He hoped he could resell the ticket or else give it to a passerby if it came to that. Replaying the phone call with Nino he hoped Nino stayed at work so he could pick him up. It felt right to do so. He worked hard, they both did, but the bakery didn't require him to work overtime a lot. But he knew the stressful days making ends meet. He drove the car through the thinning traffic and parked in the underground garage belonging the Grand Theater. It didn't take long to lose the extra ticket to a single elderly woman waiting in line at the ticket box. They took their seats and Ohno noticed the woman didn't really talk as some older ladies loved to do. She nodded politely a few times and only remarked with the bare minimum when he spoke to her. It suited Ohno just fine. The theater was sold out for this performance from an overseas Dance Company. They were pretty famous and as a lover of all sorts of art Ohno wanted to check it out. 

The first hour flew by with small troupes dancing their story, with fitted music. He was already impressed and intended to follow the Dance company from now on. The main performance was called 'Break me Softly' and consisted out of seven dancers. Four were on stage, dressed in dark grey, moving in patterns Ohno followed with his eyes. There was something about it, he noticed he wasn't the only one picking up on this weirdly heated vibe flowing through the audience. It became uncannily quiet as he sat the edge of his seat, not able to look away. The last three joined the rest on stage. Two wore lighter grey hoodies, the one in white wore a black mask. The music as dark with a classic choir singing eerily in the background. The drums added power to the turning points, as the troupe dances and tore at each other's clothes, with only the one in white being ripped to shreds until he was dancing half naked across the stage. The lines of his body glistened underneath the stage lights and he eluded his tormentors in sensual, almost zealous movements, flowing across the stage like water in a string of spins, twists, and jumps, almost to the beat of Ohno's heart. He is mesmerized by the dancer; by the fluid, fickle movements, the energy and tragedy in his story.

A week later Nino wakes up alone in the queen sized bed. The illuminated digits signal the very early morning. Too early as it shows it's not even four AM yet. He mumbles and later moans as realisation set in.  
"He's painting again. This is ... " He failed to come up with a new word to describe his disbelieve with the situation. Ever since his boyfriend came home it was Matsumoto Jun this, Matsumoto Jun that. Lately, Ohno had started to be obsessed enough to shorten the full name of the dancer to Matsujun or even just Jun-kun. He had tried to be supportive - at least in the beginning. They talked, or rather Ohno talked and Nino listened. The stories were about the performance and Nino's admittance he was truly sorry he missed it since he couldn't agree and had to take everything at face value.  
But since Ohno had started painting, it had been impossible to just be impressed. And Nino had no problem in ticking off the emotions that flooded his mind; jealousy, resentment, annoyance and even hostility. He had these hateful feelings for a while now. And he had felt them grow, stirring. But the matter was getting out of hand, their arguments had become fights. But it had been the nightly dreams that Ohno was having, that were driving him crazy. Where he would occasionally mutter the dancer's name instead of his boyfriend's. 

But to Ohno the dancer had become an object of art; one he needed to paint, to draw, to sculpt and so he did. Despite what Nino's problem was with this new craziness. Why couldn't he see the magnificence of this unique individual?  
Nino walked into the living room, only glancing in his direction. He kept quiet and so did the painter. After three years this was what it had come to. Ohno's view was broader; what harm could it do to have a healthy interest in another person? And that it was Nino's fear of the unknown that was blocking to him from sharing this experience. Nino didn't want to share. He had a broad mind, which included the fact that he could end up losing his boyfriend. Meaning, instead of gaining a new experience, he would gain a new broken heart. Trouble was, Ohno meant so so much to him - he wasn't sure if he would ever survive the breakup. So yeah, he was afraid. He was terrified losing his beloved to a person he had never met, to someone who lived across the ocean. Ohno did all but write fan letters to the guy, once he had found the name of the dancer.  
"And how lucky was it that this dancer turned out to be Japanese?" He could still hear the words of disbelief and cheer in that voice. Nino let it be. 

  
Things turned civil after that.   
"How are things at work?" A safe question, Nino thought. But lately any time one of them tried to be civil, they managed to get into a fight regardless. As it was, things were not that great. Through some stupid weird actions of supervisors far above him on the corporate food chain, the company he worked for was in the trouble of being declared bankrupt. As a result, he worked uneven long hours, but with days of free time in between them. He hadn't slept well, and the extra stress caused tension he wasn't able to deal with. He was surprised Ohno had noticed.  
Ohno, on the other hand, was surprised Nino hadn't been talking about it at all. He had read the about the situation at his work in the evening newspaper.  
"It's fine. Long hours, and lots of free time to spend doing what I like." The answer was plain and nondescript. He still wasn't talking. And Ohno didn't know if he should press the matter. His young lover stood leaning over the kitchen island counter watching him paint while drinking his coffee. He looked at home in their apartment; the half open robe; the plain white shirt; his bedridden hair; it all accompanied that sleepy look.  
"And what is it that you would like to do?" With any luck, the answer would be hanging out together, or perhaps lose themselves inside the bedroom. Nino looked like he was thinking the same thing as they locked eyes and it made his heart jump a little. Those clear brown orbs he had as eyes could convey so many emotions, but his favourite expressions were those of love, lust, and trust. They could turn criminally sinful to innocent within a bat of his lashes. He had paintings of them, but they never really captured the insane beauty that lay within them.  
"Start the new game you bought me." Ohno didn't even try to look like it didn't hurt; he was unable to hide the virtual slap in his face with the cut and dry tone of voice and leveled look he received. He returned to his painting with a soft, "Fine, whatever.". 

A few days after Nino woke up late in the morning, alone in an empty bed. There's a small note on Ohno's pillow which tells him to drink the coffee he made with an arrow pointing to the right side. Sure enough, he found a thermos cup with a post it and an artistic heart on it. Underneath it was the word 'Sorry' in graceful letters. It was the morning after another fight. Nino sighed and crumpled up the post it, flinging it away. He can be sorry another time; no it's just ruining his morning, especially since he wasn't here to say it - not that he would believe it if he was. He got dressed and took the coffee mug with him into the living room. It was empty on his day off. And there was nothing new, except for the almost finished painting. Nino took a seat in front of it, watching the sparkly eyes stare back at him. "Hello, jun," Nino mused sipping his drink watching the image of a man dance almost naked on an empty stage, "did you sleep well? I did. You know, I dreamed about you again. Hmm, it was really beautiful. You got hit by a bus and a meteorite. And for comedy effect; an anvil! It was the best dream I ever had. Very satisfying." Nino's voice sounded level, not pleased, or displeased. There was a sort of dangerous undertone and his hands itched to take a knife and destroy that pretty face of his. To carve lines and his initials in that beautiful body Ohno seemed so obsessed with painting every time he sat down. Nino didn't like the way he felt, didn't like the way he was jealous of someone he couldn't really compete with, because how could you compete with someone who was not physically here, who he had never met? 

 

In hindsight, Ohno missed the growing unease in his boyfriend's demeanor when the stories became explicit as his dreams were. To the point, he moaned out the dancer's name in his sleep; Jun. And Nino - being Nino - didn't take that lightly. The younger one was under a lot of stress already. His company was facing bankruptcy and he was on the brink of losing his job. All he wanted was some support. The support he didn't really get, or so he claimed. And he retaliated. How could he not? He destroyed the paintings; cut them up with a knife. Living together became hard after that. But it wasn't until a fortnight ago that Nino came home, carrying a box with all the stuff he had kept at the office. He came home where Jun's face was on the Entertainment News Channel and Ohno painting a new portrait of the dancer. It took all of two weeks for their lives to unravel after that. It started slow, building on the already loose foundation, so slow he didn't even notice how loose the threads had become.

  
One morning, so early to birds weren't even up yet, Nino made a decision.  
"I love you," he whispered, trailing his fingers through Ohno's messed up bed hair. It had been a full week since they shared their bed again and Nino returning to the bedroom was seen as a victory on Ohno's part. Nino hated losing. But you can't lose what you've already lost. It took him a week to figure it out. A week in hoping Ohno would give in. As Nino left the bed he turned to pressed a kiss on the other's lips. Half a kiss, since the older was still sound asleep; one which covered the corner of his mouth but was by no means less sincere. Ohno didn't move and Nino left the bedroom without a second glance. The painting of Jun was near finished. This one was a portrait of his face after dancing. Beads of sweat made strands of hair cling to his head. He looked satisfied and if he hadn't seen the actual full body photograph he would have thought the look in his eyes were for another reason altogether.

Nino undid the clasp of the necklace Ohno had given him. It was silver and the pendant was made by the man himself with in the center a small gem Nino had found on a hiking trip long ago. He had never taken it off once Ohno gifted him with it. Nino hung the necklace on the easel; the light made the image of Jun carry a crown. Fitting, Nino mused, very fitting. "This will be our last breakfast, Matsumoto Jun. Without even meeting you I can't live up to you. I've tried everything. And you have been my faithful companion through everything. But I am at my wit's end." He traced the line of paint marking Jun's face and sighed defeated, "So you win, Jun.... you win." The young man entered the spare bedroom which had been his for the past week and rolled his suitcase from underneath the bed, leaving the house, leaving his keys in the bowl with Ohno's. He didn't need them. He wasn't coming back.

**

Nino smiled, taking a seat waiting for his boyfriend. Shaking his head when he remembered being so very afraid that Ohno wouldn’t love him enough to come hunt him down. Being afraid that his jealousy and resentment might have destroyed the only good thing that had ever happened to him. Well, disregarding the history of how Ohno and he met in the first place. That was not a pretty memory to dwell on.

And with the whole thing at work at the time he had hardly had the time to go to the theater after he had gotten to know Jun better. Being in between jobs now had made him feel restless, and then Jun announced this tour he was going on. So, he spent the better part of the month being alone at home, missing both important guys in his life. Missing Jun when they lay in bed together. Missing his warmth, his teasing, the gentle touch when they were watching a horror movie or playing a game. And with Jun gone he was missing Ohno all the more when he was at work. Nino didn’t even spend much time playing his video games. 

It was strange that after a few months where Jun had confessed his feelings to Nino, Nino had increasingly felt connected to the guy. And now with the evening setting in, he was able to see him dance for the first time. And that made him somewhat bemused. And he was truly sorry, he missed out on seeing him with Ohno for the very first time. 

But Ohno was taking his sweet time coming back. It was almost time to go. He didn’t want to go alone. He sent Ohno a message and got one back almost immediately that he was stuck with a flat tire and he was on his way to the garage since the spare in the rental was also flat. He was going to do his best to make it, but that he shouldn’t count on it. Fitting that he was now the one alone watching Jun in a few moments. He wondered if he would be as smitten as Ohno was. Then again, he was already in love with the guy. So Nino wondered if he love would maybe be tenfold after the show. He also wondered if he could at least see him backstage?

It was after all a little surprise. Jun didn’t know they were coming to see him. Nino didn’t think anything could really happen, but just maybe it could be that Jun was someone else when he was away. Since he had Aiba Masaki on the side, who was to say how many else there were. And it bothered him, even if Jun had assured him nothing will come of it and he will always come before anyone else - besides Ohno, of course. 

Sighing, shaking his hands as if to literally rid himself of the bad thoughts, he cast one more glance into the mirror. He wasn’t good on his own for a too long a period. He wondered for a split second to bring his DS to the show, but that would be really bad - even for him.

**

Their hotel wasn’t that far from the National Theater. The walk over was crowded. And there was a line in front of the building. He had left Ohno’s ticket at the hotel in case he could make it, though he didn’t know how strict they were with letting people in after the show had begun. He also questioned whether or not Ohno had lied about the flat tire. As he stood in line he felt a little overdressed. He always imagined the Theater being something that he needed to dress up for, but looking around a whole lot were in jeans. He felt ill at ease, making his train of thought nothing pleasant.

He had a seat on the balcony. Ohno always preferred the balcony, because he could ‘see the whole picture’ that way. That was probably true, but still, he wondered if he could actually see anything from this height. The people looked so small. 

When the lights softened and faded to darkness Nino’s mood spiked a little. This was it! He could even see anything and already he was on the edge of his seat. He was kind of glad Ohno wasn’t here to see him, but at the same time, he was a little sad he wasn’t there to share this with him. He wondered if Ohno had felt the same way the first time he went to see the dance performance.

The dancers appeared on stage one by one, dancing to a rhythm that sounded alien to him. There was no apparent rhythm in the beat of the drums. It was dark enough that he couldn’t see the flyer of tonight’s dance anymore. He wondered if he could decipher what the dance was about. Probably not. Art was Ohno’s forte. But he waited, counting down the seconds until the object of his desire danced his way on stage.

Afterward, Nino could say he was perhaps impressed. Whatever he was expecting, he wasn’t expecting to be bored within the span of twenty minutes or so and the whole thing took over three hours. He felt tired being in the dark that long. Was this really why he had dressed up? He followed the people out to the foyer, where several people enjoyed a drink. Looking around he saw the corridor that would lead to the dancer’s dressing rooms. To his amazement, there were quite some people there. As he sought out which room would belong to Jun, he got the sneaking suspicion he should have brought something - like flowers. He could hear Jun’s voice from somewhere. He spoke to some people in English, and they laughed at what he was telling them. The bright smile, with the deep red blush from the exercise on stage, was what made Nino pause his approach. He had never actually seen this side of Jun. Of course, he had seen his smile, wide and beaming. But this one was something else entirely. It was unhindered; his whole being seemed to beam with joy and pride, with a happiness that was unparalleled.

As Nino leaned against the wall, watching his lover being the center of attention, he wondered what to say when asked. Would he lie to please his friend? It would surely kill his exalting buzz when he would say he found it boring.  
What wasn’t boring, however, was watching Jun now, after the show. He had a towel around his neck, some of his hair clung to his face. It triggered something, a secretive feeling. He had seen this before; the image of Jun after sex, sated, and spend. Sweaty and loving holding on to either him or Ohno or both.

He hadn’t realised that Jun had spotted him. He stood before him and Nino only noticed when Jun put his hands against the wall on either side of his head. They were standing so close together Nino nearly forgot to breathe. Jun was watching him intently, he seemed excited as a puppy with his smile and eyes wide like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Before Nino could utter a greeting, Jun moved in and kissed him, with his hands still on the wall. There was no touching other than their lips. If there were shocked reactions from the crowd, Nino didn’t hear them, didn’t care for them. There was only Jun on his mind. His kiss, his presence. The faint scent of cologne. God, how he had missed that. How he had missed all of that. All of Jun. 

Jun broke the kiss just as Nino had circled his arms around his torso.  
“I can’t believe you came! Oh my god! You are actually here! What are you doing here? Did you see the show? Tell me you saw it! What did you think?” Jun stopped just a second before laughing, grabbing his hands, nearly jumping with delight. “I can’t believe you are here! Why are you here? Did something happen?” He got worried, a panicked look appeared in his eyes.  
“I’m here to see you, dummy! We both are.”  
Jun’s eyes cleared up and the smile reappeared as he pulled Nino to the sanctuary of his dressing room. Even though he shared it with a few others, there were much less prying eyes there.  
“Where is Ohno then? He’s not with you?” Nino shook his head. “He ran into some car trouble while he was out. He’s probably on his way to the hotel or has arrived by now. I don’t know.” The fact that he didn’t was more because he hadn’t thought about checking his phone. Something Jun picked on if he growing smile was any indication.

“Do you want something to drink? We only have water, though.”  
“That’s okay.” He wanted to tell Jun he had missed him when Jun sat next to him on the couch that was in the center of the room, messy with clothes covering nearly every inch. They locked eyes and for a moment Nino was speechless. He couldn’t figure out when that look meant; it felt like Jun would want to kiss him again, or was overrun by some sort of emotions. Or maybe that was just how he was feeling. So, he put his forehead against Jun’s, leaning in a bit. Telling him without words what lay heavy on his heart and mind. Jun’s eyes softened as he sighed, closing his and just being there in that moment the two of them. Reconnecting after missing each other for a month.

“MatsuJun! See you tonight at dinner!” The voice was followed by a smack of a cushion on their heads. “Get a room you two, but you better not be late! Servic will have your head.” One of the dancers left laughing, closing the door as Jun threw the pillow back.  
“Idiots,” he mumbled, sounding amused.  
“Who’s Servic?” Nino asked. Jun smiled.  
“He’s our substitute trainer, leader, slavedriver, tormentor. Take your pick. Why?” Jun smiled, “Are you jealous?”  
Nino smirked not giving Jun the satisfaction on agreeing. “No, but I hoped you could spend time with us.”  
“I have little actual free time. But I have the day off in two days. We don’t play on Sundays.”  
Nino sighed, since even two days seem to take forever. “Maybe we should use the time we have now to spend some time together, “he ventured.  
“My thoughts exactly,” Jun mused seeking Nino’s lips again.

**

When Nino got back to the hotel room after waving off Jun to his dinner, Ohno was already there. Half undressed from being soaked by the rain he stood with his back to Nino who lightly swung an umbrella lend to him by Jun upon departure. The lights from outside made the scene a little like a cheesy one from a cheap b-movie with a love scene in it. But whereas Nino was hardly wet, it seemed Ohno was not that lucky. Nino leaned against the wall watching him get undressed.  
“I suppose it’s wet outside,” he started startling Ohno - which was a rare thing. His smile when he turned around told him as much. Nino let his eyes dwell across that fine torso that belonged to his lover, to the zipped open fly showing a patch of curly dark hair. Ohno moved closer, one slow step at the time. His eyes darkening, breathe getting a little heavier. As Nino looked up again Ohno was nearly standing before him.  
“Like what you see?”  
Only always, Nino’s mind replied, but he stayed quiet biting his tongue, just watching him, he lips twisting in a seductive smirk, showing his playful side to put up a fight.  
“Did you see Jun?” Ohno continued. Even though he was slightly shorter than Nino, he was by no means less impressive standing that close, trying to win Nino over for some actual playtime.  
“I did,” the reply came.  
“Did you like the play?”  
“I got bored after a few minutes,” Nino confessed, wondering where Ohno was going with his inquiries.  
“No doubt you told him as much.”  
“I did.”  
“How did he respond?”  
“He took it with some laughter. Why?”  
“What else did he do? Did he touch you?”  
Nino swallowed. There it was. Hardly noticeable, but there it was. Ohno was jealous. Nino’s smirk got a little wider, a bit more devious. Ohno was no fool; that twitch in the corner of Nino’s mouth wasn’t lost on him.  
“He did,” Nino mumbled.  
“Where?”

Nino pulled Ohno closer pulling on his jeans, circling his fingers over his skin.  
“First he had his hands on the wall. Then my face,” Nino ran his hands over Ohno’s skin, his chest, following the lines of his muscles with his eyes, to his shoulders and down his arms taking the artist’s hands and placing them when Jun’s had been.  
“Later, they were under my shirt, moving down and -” That was a lie - they hadn’t moved from the couch, they hadn’t progressed from fondling skin underneath clothes. It had been rather sweet, instead of steamy. Nino had missed Jun’s company. And they made up for it by talking and updating each other in between kisses about what was going on for the past month.  
“Did his kiss you?” Ohno’s face close enough to feel his breath on his lips. His eyes dark in the murky shade of the nearing night. The question even if it was expected, made Nino swallow again. He just nodded, his mind wondered about the possibility of what Ohno might do now.  
“Did you kiss when you parted ways?”  
“Yes.” The answer came a little trembled across his lips. And just as Ohno's mouth covered his, he couldn’t help but whisper, “Are you jealous?”  
“Very.”

The kiss was deep from the beginning. Not so much passionate as it was demanding. Like Ohno wanted to taste Jun on Nino’s lips and tongue. Ohno, who didn’t talk much, did possess the power to turn Nino on by just a few words, in that dark tone of voice, leaving not much to the imagination. Ohno’s hand pulled on his shirt, while the other gripped Nino’s chin. If Nino didn’t like the kiss, he wasn’t really able to escape.  
“Did he tell you that you look hot in that suit?” Ohno’s mouth left Nino’s lips and tended to nibble on the skin in his neck. He didn’t need any help finding the spot that triggered Nino into helplessly complying with whatever he had in mind.  
“He did,” Nino offered between intakes of breath and slight moaning sounds, “he said it looks really good on me.”  
“He’s right,” Ohno warbled, “It does. It looks really good on you.” Even as he said it, he pulled the shirt from the pants with both hands, letting his fingers tease the skin at the waistband, seemingly wanting to get rid of it. Nino leaned against the wall, thankful it was keeping him upright. It seemed Ohno was in a hurry to get him undone. His heart rate was spiking, hands getting a little clammy. He wanted to treat Ohno to some strokes of passion, but the speed he was working with left him with nothing but to hold on to him, hands gripping around his back and shoulders. 

“Are we in a hurry?” Actually, the pace didn’t bother Nino. But if Ohno had other engagements after this, he wanted to know how quick this was going to be.  
“Just me being jealous,” Ohno hummed against his skin, opening up the top buttons. He left the jacket where it was; no undressing really took place.  
“Why are you jealous? You’ll see him in two days.”  
“The thought of you. With him. Without me. Sharing hugs, and kisses, saliva, and whatever other bodily fluids. And I was stuck in the car. I could think of nothing else.”

If Ohno had expected another smirk from Nino he didn’t show it. It took a moment for Nino to respond at all to those words. A moment in which Ohno continued his lush assault on Nino’s smooth skin, before being pushed backward. Surprised Ohno blinked after coming to a halt, looking Nino advancing forward and pushing him backward again with a stormy dark look on his face. After a third shove, Ohno tumbled backward on the bed with Nino crawling on top, taking a hold of his face and kissing him just as intently and deeply as Ohno had done.  
There was just breathing, no more talking. Fingers seeking flesh, pulling on clothes. It didn’t take long to get Ohno out of his jeans, wet as they still were. There was some laughter as it put up a little resistance. Nino’s smile softened a little as he looked down at a completely naked lover, knowing he was still more or less completely dressed. Deciding to even the playing field, he pulled on the sleeve of his jacket, only to be intercepted by Ohno.  
“Leave it on. Just the pants.” Nino stared a little. Something dark and stirring lay in those eyes, something that made him feel wanted, desired.

When the pants were gone, Ohno pulled him back on the bed again, this time him hovering over Nino. It felt weird, being half in clothes. He closed his hands around Ohno’s neck, trying to pull him closer, as Ohno’s hands moved in between his clothes on his back and lifted him up in his lap. His fingers stayed on his back, drawing patterns on his skin; ones that Nino couldn’t decipher. Nino kissed him again, sweeter, with more passion. Leaning into him, feeling safe in his embrace. His fingers drew patterns of their own on his lover’s back, his sides, moving to the front. All the while drinking the soft sounds Ohno was making from his lips. He felt desire grown as he felt Ohno getting hard beneath his ass. The little twitching he enticed running his fingers over his abs, the sensitive spots on his sides, the grazing of his nipples with his nails. 

Nino’s dick between their stomachs rubbed in the most delicious way as they moved together, explored each other more. Ohno’s hands moved down, cupping Nino's ass teasing him rubbing himself against his hole.  
“You want me to prepare you?” The question came out as a sigh with Nino biting and sucking on his ear, his chest pressed to him, arms around his neck and fingernails pressed into his flesh. The feeling was sensational. He didn’t really need prepping. They had sex all the time lately.  
“I’ll do it.” Just put some lubricant on Ohno and himself, and he was good to go.  
“I want to watch you.” Damn it, Nino sighed.  
“Fine.”

**

Seks had Nino spend, sprawled out on the bed. The end of the shirt he was still wearing was splattered with semen, his hair was messy and sticky. Nino had his eyes closed, one hand on his stomach evening out his breath. To Ohno, it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen. Crawling back to bed after taking his camera he shot pictures of his exhausted lover. Nino barely moved, just cracked open one eye, before closing it again.  
“Don’t smile, you’ll ruin the shot,” Ohno breathed  
“Sorry, but I feel kind of smug, now.” It had been quite some time since Ohno had shot pictures of him like that. In fact that hadn’t happened since Jun moved in. Nino who had been used to being the only object of desire to Ohno had learned the hard way he wasn’t anymore.  
“Will you paint me in front of Jun, too?” Maybe Jun could jealous conversations with his painting too. 

Ohno smiled shooting a few more photos. “Smug, exhausted and sweaty is a look that becomes you, Nino. I can fill a whole gallery with this.” Ohno teased back. “Just imagine… Hey!”  
Nino tackled Ohno on the bed.  
“These better stay private. I don’t care if you show it to Jun, but no one else!” Nino stayed on top, laying his head on his chest listening to Ohno’s happy heartbeat.


	2. ... we could forget about the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun shows up a little intoxicated, much to Ohno's dismay. Even if he claims he isn't 'that' drunk, he's talking and asking things he normally wouldn't have brought up.

The knock on the door was sudden. With Ohno watching a fishing program and Nino playing games in bed they shared a look of concern before Nino put his game down and got up.  
“Who is it?” he asked. He seldomly opened any door without knowing who it was. He could hear Ohno’s footsteps behind him. The concern was apparent on his face for a moment before they heard a familiar voice.  
“It’s me. Jun. Can I come in?” His voice sounded a little off. Ohno frowned as Nino opened the door.  
“Didn’t you -” He started staring at Jun. His slightly curly hair was tousled beyond anything stylish. The fluster on his cheeks, the dilated pupils, the stance in which he was holding himself up. It took the words away as both men stared at their mutual lover.  
“Are you drunk?” Nino whispered, more amazed, with a growing smile.   
“No. Just happy,” Jun gave back, the alcoholic scent carried in his breath. Nino watched in him incredulously before shifting his eyes to Ohno, who after starting the sentence stayed quiet. 

“What are you doing here?” he said at last, “Didn’t you announce yourself at the front desk?” Jun blinked at him a little surprised.  
“After a month, that’s what you are saying to me? No ‘Hi Jun, it’s good to see you’?” Ohno frowned a second time.  
“It is good to see you.” He said without much humour in his voice.

“You don’t look happy to see me. Not happy at all.” He stepped forward, arm slung around Nino’s shoulders to keep himself from falling. “Nino was at least happy to see me. Ne, Nino?”   
“Don’t throw me under the bus with you, Jun. I’m not the one being drunk here. Why HAVE you been drinking?”  
“It’s happy drinking. And it’s not like we were never drunk before. I’m just really happy. Both my guys are here.”

Nino pulled Jun a little closer, arm around his waist so he could whisper in his ear.  
“Wouldn’t have been better if you came here sober? What are you doing here, anyway. I thought you had no time off until the day after tomorrow?”   
“I thought you’d be happy to see me,” Jun gave back for a second time. 

 

**

Ohno had left. It seemed to have sobered Jun up a little as he was sulking, lying backwards on the bed. Nino sighed. Ohno had made himself scarce because that was for the best. Nino had seen it in his eyes. A little disappointed, he still wanted to screw his brains out. Between the dance recital tomorrow and Ohno’s way of showing him how much he had missed him, it was better that he had disappeared for a while. Nino knew what Ohno wanted to do to Jun, he had told him many a time of the past month.

“I don’t get it,” Jun said, voice a little off. “Don’t get it at all.”  
“Jun,” Nino tried.  
“No, you don’t get it,” Jun said. “We have been drunk before. What’s the big deal if I’m drunk now? Which I am not, by the way, just really happy. Or I was happy before coming here.”  
“Come on, let’s get ready for bed,” Nino offered extending his hand to pull Jun up.  
“Why? Ohno said he wouldn’t let me sleep here. I’m not crashing on the couch. Might as well go home.”  
“Ohno said he wouldn’t sleep with you. Small difference. This is exactly what he means. You don’t pay attention.”  
“What’s that suppose to mean?”  
“It means you that you can’t consent.”  
“That’s bullshit.”  
“Is it?” Nino replied, raising his eyebrows.

“This is somehow related to your sordid history together, isn’t it?. I’m getting really fed up about that. It’s annoying as heck.”  
“Hey, you wormed your way into my relationship with Ohno. Don’t complain if you run into issues between us.”  
Jun stayed quiet for a moment. “Issues, issue. Always issues. I’m getting sick and tired of your issues.” Jun gripped his hair, rubbing over his face.  
“Then leave if you have so much trouble dealing with it!” Nino sounded bitter. But he would never let that happen though. Even if Jun would leave, he’d probably tackle him to the ground begging him to stay. Again the emotion of not being able to live without him struck him.  
“It’s just that you guys never tell me anything about that. Issues, rules; they all come from somewhere. Trial and error, no doubt. And all I get to know is that “it’s not a fun story”. And there never seems “a right time” to talk about it.”   
“This is not the right time, either.”

Nino left him on the bed to go brush his teeth. He already had earlier this evening, but he just needed to get away for a minute. Ohno would hate it if Jun would up and leave when he got back, but he was willing to risk it.   
Jun was right in their reluctance to talk about their history. And he was right that the first couple of times they met wasn’t pleasant. With the toothbrush in his mouth he stared at his reflection without seeing much more than his own eyes, lost in thought and memories that flooded his mind as he tried to deal with the uneasy feeling that it caused. 

Nino sighed, toothbrush still in his mouth, staring at the basin, wondering what to do.  
“I’m sorry,” Jun said behind him. He was pulling on the sleeves of his shirt. Nino smirked at the tell tale sign of Jun being uneasy as well.   
“Why?”  
“Because it’s none of my business what your history is like. Perhaps coming over was a bad idea.”  
“It’s not. And you are right to ask about it.” Nino caught Jun’s eyes in the mirror, “It’s just hard to really talk about it.”

“Why? It’s not like I’m a stranger. And it’s not like I don’t know what kind of game you play when you think I’m not around.” Nino frowned a little.  
“What games?”  
Jun shuffled with his feet and shrugged. “Why should I tell you if -”  
“Don’t start that with me, Jun.” Nino warned rinsing her toothbrush, spitting out whatever he had in his mouth, eyes for a moment sharp. Jun didn’t back out shrugged again.  
“Then you know how that feels, don’t you.”  
“Jun,” another warning as Nino dried his hands and faced him directly. Jun sighed, a blush crawling on his cheeks.  
“I don’t know exactly when it was. At least two months ago. I came home early, expecting the place to be empty. But to my surprise you guys were home.”  
Nino frowned a second time trying to recall.  
“You were having sex against the bathroom door,” Jun followed up, the red colour spreading, “And you were tied up that you could barely stand on your toes, hands in the air.”   
Nino seemed to recall something.  
“Ohno was gripping your throat with both hands.” 

“Oh,” Nino said when Jun didn’t add anything else, “those ‘games’.”  
“It took me a moment to figure out he was not actually trying to murder you.” Jun didn’t look at Nino, just stared at his boyfriend’s cute toes.  
“So you saw us. Were you shocked much?” Nino smirked at the thought, but then sighed as he was thinking this over, “Would you want to try that?”  
Jun stayed quiet at the question and Nino, who had usually some quick response to situations, was equally silent.  
“Maybe we should talk about that when we are all home again,” he said at last.  
“Are we going to talk about that? Or sweep it under the rug like we do usually?” Nino walk passed him, not wanting to start an argument. “Brush your teeth before you go to bed.”

**

Jun took his sweet time in the bathroom, more so then he would do normally - especially when he heard the knock on the door and Nino’s response in asking who it was. He could hear Ohno’s voice, but it was too soft to understand what he was saying. Probably Nino was already telling him about their talk, of his admission to have seen something he probably shouldn’t have.  
He should’ve gone to his own hotel, he shouldn’t have gone here. He probably will be asked to leave. Jun wasn’t drunk, or at least not to the level his boyfriends seem to think. But, he didn’t say more then he would’ve otherwise. He wouldn’t have told Nino about what he witnessed. The image had giving him nightmares at first. Those otherwise magical hands wrapped around Nino’s throat, suffocating him never seemed to let go until Nino’s body hung slum against the door.  
Jun stared at his reflection. After that, he had a lot of other fantasies about witnessing what he had. At first he had been a witness, but gradually he participated in their ‘games’. It was a desire he had held private, more on account that he didn’t know who they would react to his interest, or the fact that he knew what they were up to when he wasn’t there.

When he couldn’t find anymore reasons to delay getting back he prepared to be asked to leave.   
“Are you staying?” A little startled he turned around to face Ohno. He stood bare chested with his arms crossed leaning in the doorway.  
“Can I? I thought you didn’t want me here.”  
“Nino said I overreacted. I’m sorry. I’ve been having a stressful day. Besides I missed out on your dance recital. And Nino and you hooked up.”  
Jun grinned. “We didn’t hook up. There more to us than just sex, you know.” Ohmo smirked.  
“Really, you could've fooled me.” The smirk softened into a smile and Jun suddenly found himself in his embrace. “I did miss you. Terribly so even.” Jun smiled breathlessly, hugging back.   
“I brought coffee back with me,” mumbled Ohno pressing kisses in Jun’s neck.  
“Maybe that can wait.”

Ohno closed the lid of the toilet and took place on it, pulling Jun with him. They kissed, with Jun cupping his boyfriend’s face, tracing his lips with his thumbs; his fingers clinging behind his ears keeping him in place. The kiss got heated almost instantly as Ohno pushed their bodies closer together. It left no imagination to how much Ohno was already excited.  
“I brought pyjamas,“ he mumbled, as his hands roamed underneath Jun’s shirt, pulling it off.   
“Do I need those?” Jun questioned, His hands came down on Ohno’s shoulders, tracing the line of his arms, circling his waist, creeping lower. Jun’s boyfriend breathed hard and hot against the smooth skin oh Jun’s chest, nibbling, sucking across the muscles moving underneath his touch.   
“You do.” Ohno moved him a little backwards; Jun stabilizing the movement with his hands on Ohno’s knees. He made deft work in loosening the bottoms of the Jun’s jeans. He usually worse button up jeans, but Ohno had no desire to try and jank them loose in a closed environment when they were plastered together.   
“Why?”   
“So I won’t be tempted to fuck your brains out.” 

Jun stood a bit awkward with opened jeans staring at Ohno. He’d created a little space and his brain was over analysing. Ohno pulled him back, his mouth latching onto his lower stomach.  
“You weren’t kidding before?”  
“Of course not,” Ohno breathed inching the waistband a little lower. Jun’s hand stroked through Ohno’s hair.  
“But I’m not drunk.”  
Ohno stared up at him. “Waiting makes the heart grow fonder?”  
Jun sighed annoyed. “So blowjobs are okay? But fucking is out of the question? What kind of moral decision is that?” Ohno didn’t want to have sex, more because Jun was due on stage tomorrow afternoon - and he didn’t want to be responsible for Jun limping on stage.

Ohno hummed. Jun could feel his smile against his skin. It was probably as mischief as he could imagine it to be.His boyfriend carefully freed Jun of his jeans by pushing them to his knees. If Jun was about to object more, he should do it now, but his mind became increasingly preoccupied with Ohno’s attentions closing in on what he desired most right now.  
“I could fuck you, if you don’t want to fuck me,” Jun tried stroking through Ohno’s hair as he curls his fingers around the base, lapping at his hardened shaft. It was an image that he Ohno stall his actions and Jun blush deeper. It was something that didn’t happen all the often. Jun was often the submissive one. He didn’t mind being the one receiving the most attentions of both guys. If Jun ever did top it was mostly with Nino.

But topping Ohno, that was something he’d fantasize about without acting on it. Ohno didn’t respond to it further, without a word his hand finds its way around his backside. The palm of his hand cupping his ass as he leaned to lick the bottom side of Jun’s dick with the flat of his tongue. Jun lets out a soft groan and lurches forward pushing himself closer to Ohno and into his hot mouth. Ohno buries his nose in soft dark curls at the base, breathing in the sweet musky scent that is Jun with an appreciative moan. He blocks most of the entrance to his mouth with his tongue as he sucks gently on the head of Jun’s cock into his mouth, tongue flicking at an already weepy slit. 

Jun loves Ohno’s mouth, in fact he’s quite a whore for it, Jun muses as he looks down. Nino’s called Jun ‘a loud messy bitch with a mouth that can do things no one ever knew was possible’, though Jun wondered if that was his description how Nino would describe Ohno’s blowjobs.Ohno’s lips curled around the stiff ridge of his hard-on applying just the right amount of suction that has Jun seeing stars. The grip in Ohno’s tightening, holding him closer. Jun feels the slight touch of his boyfriend’s teeth. The moan leaving his throat echoes slightly against the walls of the bathroom. Ohno knows how to get him undone, just one thread at the time. He does it because he knows Jun get a kick out of the feel of it and then he takes him fully in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down his length humming around it. As if Jun wasn’t close enough to him already, Ohno’s fingers squeeze into Jun’s backside, pulling him forward as he swallows him into the back of his throat.

The echo of Jun’s voice, he remembers how embarrassed he first was with both guys, travels loudly. The wanton sound, enticing to hear it with his own ears. Ohno always coaxed him to use it, express his desire, his climax. Even though Nino wasn’t here, the idea of him watching them shot a flash of hot want into Jun’s system. He probably was loud to make him come over. Jun would never admit to that little bit of voyeurism that was buried deep within him. But he’s sure both guys already know that about him.

What Ohno does next has Jun squeezing his hands to fists pulling at the same time he’s pushing. Ohno hums around him, but it was lost on Jun if he was protesting or enjoying, Jun’s groan of pleasure filling the small room, together with his frantic pants of breaths. Instead he holds onto Ohno like there’s no tomorrow and rocks forward into that more than willing mouth.

He doesn’t give Ohno the usual warning, still upset about the non-sex bit of there conversation. The sound of Onho choking on his cum sort of undoes him to the point that he thinks he could probably shoot off another load. He looks down the length of his body and feels warmth spread as Ohno grinningly looks up at him, His tongue darting out of that velvety mouth slower than it should have to lick at the corners of his mouth.

**

Nino looked a little smug when they returned to the bedroom of their hotelroom. There was no curiosity in his eyes as he knew full well what was happening in the bathroom a little while ago.  
“Suppose I should be jealous now,” he mused crossing his arms as he sat in bed, uncharacteristically without his DS. Jun crawled over the bed giving Nino a little wink as he smirked. Nino eyed the pyjamas he was in, knowing they were his. They would’ve been a little small on Jun, if it wasn’t for Nino buying them oversized every time he got new ones.   
“Glad you guys are all friendly again,” he said as Jun got underneath the covers next to him watching him. He laid his head against Jun’s shoulder as they watched Ohno prepare coffee. Jun wanted to speak up about him not being drunk enough to need coffee, but he decided against it. He felt good and sated, happy to share the bed with his boyfriends - albeit platonic; why risk it?  
They drank coffee in a rather silent manner. It was a little uneasy with no one starting a conversation. You’d think after spending so much time together they’d know what to talk about.   
“What is it, Nino?” Ohno’s voice suddenly sounded, making Jun’s eyes draw in his direction. Nino swallowed, sighed and looked a little evasive. He blinked up at Jun who a question in his eyes he couldn’t decipher.   
Ohno watched to both of them. “Did something happen while I was out?” He sounded amused.  
“We talked about stuff,” Nino said without giving up what. Jun caught on to the tone in his voice. “You want to discuss that now? What happened about when we are home?” He sounded incredulous, a little shaken, put on display. Nino ignored him, since Jun hadn’t actually said not to bring it up.  
“Jun wants to be tied up,” Nino said, fake sighing like it was something he didn’t felt like trying. Jun’s mouth dropped open. “He wants to be fucked against the bathroom door like we do sometimes. Have your hands around his throat.” Ohno had wide eyes watching them, or more watching Jun blush from embarrassment while he listened to Nino.  
“He saw us. He’s been wondering.” Nino said with a soft smile, hand touching Jun’s leg. The teasing had left his voice and he looked quite sincere for a change.

“We don’t do that often,” Ohno said thinking about it. His gaze drifted to Nino wondering how and what to bring up about the subject.  
“We only do that when I get,” Nino sought for the word, “restless?” Jun frowned not getting it.   
“Isn’t it just a form of ‘extreme’ sex?” he made air quotes on the word extreme. Nino thought about it.  
“I suppose so. But it’s not something we do because we feel like it.”  
“That makes even less sense,” Jun mumbled.  
“It’s not something we can explain, actually,” Ohno provide.   
“It’s my attachment to Ohno,” Nino said at last. “It’s a test of trust.”   
“Still not making sense,” Jun said. Nino sighed, clenching his hands around his cup, staring into the dark liquid.  
“You wanted to know how we met, right? Maybe I should start telling you who I was before we met at all.”  
“Nino,” sounding Ohno’s voice. At first Jun mistook it for a warning, but as he saw both of them exchange a glance he wasn’t part of, he figured it must be that special thing they shared throughout their history. 

“You know, I wasn’t always this likeable,” Nino started, a half smile creeping on his lips. Jun made a mock noisy laughing sound. “There was a time I was even more likeable. A time when I had everything I wanted. A steady job, a reasonable good income, friends; you could even say I was the life of a party. Of course, every one loved me because I gave them things. Favours for money. That sort of thing.” He looked at Jun and Jun didn’t seem to catch on this time. A little disappointed Nino sought some courage to say the words he wasn’t proud of pronouncing.  
“Once a upon a time, I exchanged sexualy favours for cash, Jun. So, in other words, I was a whore.”


	3. ... you'd never know the value of belonging (Ohmiya back ground story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohmiya background story. The history Jun was dying to know. But he get's to know more than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a dark history between Ohno and Nino, more with Nino's end of it. It's lacing through the entire series.  
> People familiar with my writing know I can really write drama.
> 
> Ye be warned.

Jun was quietly taking in the words, frowning a little. He couldn’t begin to believe that this was the origin of the Ohmiya history. If Nino had been a whore - and he had a hard time picturing him as one - was Ohno … Had he been a client?   
“You see,” Nino said thinking had giving Jun ample time to react, “I told you it was complicated. But I’ll give you some background as to the way things turned out the way they did.” Nino stopped talking after that a bit lost at where to begin to tell the whole story. 

"Hmm, so, Ohmiya's origin story," Ohno mused to which Jun looked up with a slight frown but a wide grin, "Nino calls it that. He had a phase in which every pairing he ever saw or read about was shortened to one name. He calls us JunToshi. You're MatsuMiya." Jun laughed at that. It was cute and childish, but he had no doubt the names would stick in his mind now that he had heard them.

"Nino and I obviously didn't grow up together,” Ohno started, “We weren’t friends from school or work. However, we did have a friend in common; one particular Sakurai Sho." Ohno pause there considering the amount of info he wanted to share.   
"Nino grew up in a broken home, as did you. His parents split up when he was very young. He had a good mom, who really did try her best, but she..." Ohno trailed off a bit, remembering what Nino had told him about her.  
"Died?" offered Jun when Ohno was caught up in his own thoughts.  
"No, she's alive and well, thank you very much,” Nino huffed. He looked a bit defensive but the look in his eyes changed when Jun’s eyes met his, “She met a new guy not too long ago. Seems he treats her nicely, but he wasn't all that nice to Kazu." Jun looked a bit shocked at that, imagining his own version of Nino’s past.  
"None of what you're thinking about happened," the young lover hushed. "We just fought a lot for the attention of my mom. And she kind of favoured the guy over me. So,I left when I could and broke off the ties with they completely, unless she stops seeing him." Here Nino paused again to follow up a bit softer, "They got married soon after I left.” Ohno nodded at that taking over again.  
“ Any way, Nino found a place to stay, but money was tight and after several jobs he found something that suited him and brought in the much needed cash. He sold his body to whom ever was offering the highest payment." Jun frowned at this.

“How does one even end up selling their body? Isn’t that some low point in your life you have to reach?”  
“For me, yes. When I needed the cash I just posted the offer online. Highest bidder was mine for the night.” Jun looked incredulous. “And this is how the two of you met?”

"That's how we met - sort of. I owned a club with Sakurai Sho named Ruby’s. It was a fine club, a new sort of club, with elegant and sophisticated dancers, who danced sexily on stage for an open crowd. You'd be perfect for it, Jun. I’d love to see you sweet little ass on that stage." Ohno trailed off, envisioning Jun dancing to a pumping beat, enticing the clients with his moves, his looks and hot piercing gazes.   
“Focus old man. We’re telling a storry, not enlisting Jun for sexy-time with other people.” Jun’s ears grew a little red at The bluntness of those two. Ohno continued.  
"The clientele was elite, to say the least. But that wasn't the only thing we had going for us. Ruby's was a cover for more adventurous industries. We had our hands in slightly illegal things like running our very own high class brothel and gambling projects. We had themed nights and weekends and it was always busy below the decent eyeing club.” Nino smiled at the memory.  
“Ohno wasn't good in doing business back then.” Ohno smirked  
“All I cared for was that money kept pouring in - which it did." Ohno became quiet, thinking about his past. "Money brought along friends - the wrong kind. It brought me more problems than I could handle. But everything else I could possibly desire was within the reach of my hands." Jun was stunned with this confession. He never had thought about this kind of past behind both of them, knowing how they were now. However in the case of Nino and his mom, it kind of made sense as to how and why Nino was so clingy sometimes in nature. 

“We didn’t meet out on the streets, or had sex when I was selling my body to god knows who,’ Nino mused. Jun sighed.  
“But isn’t that dangerous? Didn’t you care about catching diseases? Meeting weird people who’d be cruel to you?” Jun still frowned at the whole thing. Nino shrugged.  
“I survived, didn’t I?” The way his voice sounded gave Jun the creeps for a moment. Dark and non-descript, giving the feeling there lay a whole world of hidden pain.   
“Any way, I first did it within the confines of school, but as word spread around about that, that was becoming less of an option really fast. Out on the street I made a decent living. Sure there were aweful times, but I could pay rent and feed myself, even have money left to buy games.”  
“Did you go to hotels or something?” The idea of Nino having sex in full display of people in public places creeped him out. It also stirred something thrilling inside of him at the thought of a helpless Nino being fucked in some backward ally. He didn’t like that he actually liked that thought and pushed it away.  
“I couldn’t afford hotels, silly. I couldn’t even afford my rent. But I was doing alright. And then, one day well in to my second year, I met him.”

Jun smiled at Ohno, who shook his head. Nino continued with a smile.  
“Sakurai Sho.” He left the name hanging in the air for a bit. “Man, he definitely was someone to behold, for sure. Well build, nice round ass, smart as he was cunning. He was the only one who took me somewhere decent.” Ohno scraped his throat, a pointed look followed and Nino smirked at it.  
“I didn’t know you then, so I can say that.” Jun kept frowning. This whole mutual history was troublesome. “Any way, Sakurai and I met up a couple of times. He asked me to do different stuff each time. On one occasion he asked me to dance for him. He apparently liked what he saw, so he offered me a job at the club.”

“You went from whoring to dancing in some club?” Jun was a amazed and could keep a smile of his face, “I didn’t know you could dance!”  
“Hmm, he should definitely dance for you some time,” mused Ohno, “he’s not bad at it. Not bad at all.”  
“Sorry to disappoint you both, but my dancing days are over.” It sounded light and teasing as a joke but the look in Nino’s eyes clearly warned the both of them to back off. “I danced three nights a week. Sho was the only one at that time who I slept with. I didn’t mind. I felt safe, off the streets, kind of respected. Of course I had no idea what went on behind the scenes. No idea that the dancers were offered as whores to high society. No idea that I was actually in a royal whorehouse.” The last part sounded bitter and was addressed to Ohno.

“Do you expect another appology?” Nino shook his head.  
“Back then I was just getting my feet back into the business. Sakurai and I had build Ruby’s with the intent to have dancers tease and entice. We weren’t prepared to be offered extreme amounts of money to have private session with clients - but that’s what happened. A lot more had happened - lots of things had taken place when I was away for a while. And that’s how we met.” Ohno’s eyes softened as he gazed at Nino.  
“Where were you?”  
“Jail,” answered Nino promptly, because Ohno could avoid answering. If he was going to explain their past, they might as well put it all on the table. Nino smirked as Jun’s open mouthed reaction.  
“Didn’t see that one coming, did you?” Jun shook his head.  
“What for?”  
“Little things. Doesn’t really matter.” Ohno said. Nino knew he was right that he tried avoiding the subject, so he decided to help out.  
“Tax evasion, owning a brothel, selling people off for sex, gambling.”  
“You call that little things?” Jun stated.  
“You’re finding my criminal record more interesting than Nino whoring himself off to my partner?” Ohno countered defensively, while Nino’s smirk turned to soft laughter.  
“I hope you mean ex-partner. Any way, Sho was some peice of work. He’s the reason Ohno went to jail in the first place.” Ohno shrugged. Jun sighed a little frustrated.  
“When were you guys planning on telling me any of this. This is too bizarre.”

Nino sighed. “The worst is yet to come.”  
“What?”   
“Hmm,” Ohno replied nodding. “When I got back to the club, things had changed. I was getting my barings when I saw Nino dance on stage. I learned to draw in Prison - since there was not much else to do there. I sat there night after night drawing watching him dance.”  
There was a flash of recognition in Jun’s eyes.

“Sakurai introduced us,” Nino said taking over. By then I had been groomed to obay and get my cash.” It sounded dark and not as ‘entertaining’ as the other stories that Nino had told about his sexual encounters. “To cope with all the weird demands those clientele had, I found myself using drugs.” Nino’s laugh was hollow laced with mockery. “It was so much better dealing with stuff when I wasn’t really there. And afterwards, I could pretend it didn’t happen being high, you know? The stuff they had me do was beyond anything I had ever done before. It often left me bruised and used on the floor. Half the time I didn’t even know what they did to me.”  
Jun sat in bed feeling helpless and didn’t how to respond - not knowing if responding would be even appreciated. A dreadful feeling began creeping over his skin causing goosebumps. He wanted to ask, but was afraid what the answer would be.

“I was the one who called the ambulance.” Jun’s hand covered his mouth in shock with Ohno’s response. He could only stare. Nino watched his hands, thumb crossing his wrist leaving Jun to imagine the worst of things all together.  
“I wasn’t too happy,” Nino said at last. “I lost everything I had from that point on. I wasn’t allowed to be in the club anymore, curtecy of Ohno Satoshi. So I thought I was clever. By then drugged or not I knew there was more going on then whoring. I thought if I could sell myself to some, things would magically be alright.”  
“You sold yourself?” Jun asked with a small voice.  
“I tried. Guess who bought me?”

“Oh dear god let it be Ohno. Please let this be the end of it.” Jun remarked.  
“You really think it would be that easy?” Nino shot back bitter. “Of course it wasn’t him. I sold myself to Sho, so he could use me for the club. That way I had income, a place to live, and protection.”  
Jun swallowed sensing another horrible fact coming. “What happened?”  
“What do you think happened?” The angry look he received from Nino made him shiver.  
“Do you think there was an happy end somewhere in there for me?”  
“Nino!” Ohno said quietly interupting, “Maybe we should stop for a minute.”  
“I … We … I .. I can’t discuss this. I’m sorry! I just can’t.” There were tears, in his words, his tone of voice. Jun reached out and covered Nino’s fist with his hand. Before he could pull away, Ohno had covered their’s with his own.  
“Let’s just go to sleep and pick it up some other time. I’d feel really guilty if sleep deprivation and this history makes you unable to dance, Jun. Let’s leave it at this for now.” 

The darkness surrounded them. Jun lay in the middle with both partners back turn to him. He felt miserable. He should’ve left well enough alone. Now he couldn’t sleep with all those stories ghosting around in his head. But after half an hour he gave up trying. He needed to sleep, maybe a warm shower would help. The annoying thing however was that he was kind of aroused. And that frustrated him even more, because he couldn’t explain it. So maybe a cold shower would help. 

In the end Jun just ran the bath with steaming hot water. He sat naked on the edge of the tub, feeling the water temperature with his hands. He was grieving, letting hot tears quietly go as they pleased. He felt guilty for asking anything. How was he supposed to know there was such a horrible history to Nino’s past? He felt sad and he felt angry at a whole group of people he didn’t even know existed. Turning the faucet off he dipped his toes in the hot water, winching but sinking his body into it anyway. This was his punishment, he told himself. At least his arousal problem disappeared. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Ohno’s voice startled him, making him move the hot water, making the sensation burn even more. If he knew what Jun was doing he didn’t say anything.   
“Want me to wash your hair?” Jun nodded.  
“Sure.”  
Ohno took a cup of water and poured it over the hair of his lover.  
“I never realised you like your water this hot,” Was the only comment he made, before pouring shampoo in his hand and begin the task of washing Jun’s longish hair. The quiet felt opressive.   
“What happened to Nino?” He had to know. He’d probably never ever sleep again until he knew. Ohno sighed stealing a glance at the door, which behind Nino was hopefully sound asleep.  
“If things had been normal, Nino would have been correct in trusting Sho. But he wasn’t the only one on drugs then. I will spare you the details. Just know that what happened wasn’t pretty. I got to know Nino over time, even though I only knew him as a dancer and he was on drugs. I was obsessed with him, the same way I had been with you. The need to have you close, the need to have you in my life. That time I called the ambulance, was a turning point for us both. I had Nino thrown out. I wanted him safe, if anything.” Ohno stroked through Jun’s wet locks and sighed. “I’d never dreamed of him coming back. He wasn’t too happy with me. And when Sho accepted his … I couldn’t believe he’d go that far. I couldn’t even grasp even why. Of course, back then I knew nothing of Nino or how he even came to the club. From there, from that moment it was really horrible. Till this day I don’t know how much Nino knows about what transpired between me and Sakurai. At one point I found Nino nearly unconscious, bleeding and what not. It was the second time I called an ambulance. Right then and there I gave him everything I owned if he would give me Nino. I threatened to filed charges against the club and my ex-partner. That didn’t sit well with him of course. But he accepted.”

“You actually bought him? Isn’t highly illegal? You cannot buy a person, can you?” Jun mused quietly, relaxing as Ohno seemed to forget about time and washing his hair as he talked.  
“I couldn’t come up with another plan. Since Nino was mine, no one could hurt him. Or that’s what I thought.” Ohno took the cup again and rinsed the soap out of Jun’s hair.   
“Did they get him?” Jun asked when Ohno didn’t seem to talk again.  
“No, except for me, there was one other enemy I didn’t account for.”  
“Who was it? Some old lover?”  
“No. It was Kazu himself.”

“By the time I had time to check up on him, he had discharged himself and I had no idea where he had gone to. No idea where he lived. For the longest time I had no clue if he was even alive at all. Maybe he was dead, or an addict or any scenario in between.”  
“We met again nearly half a year later,” Nino supplied helpfully from the bathroom door, startling both of them. He leaned against the post with his arms crossed looking a little amused at the sight. “At least this part of the story I can tell.” 

Nino sat on the side of the tub, pulling the fabric over his knees and putting his feet in Jun’s bathwater. “It’s is another side of the histor all together. After all the crap and being bought - twice. I just lost it. But I cleaned myself up, went back to school and begged my teachers for another chance. Which I got, by the way. But here’s more of less of how we ended up together.”

** 

The cold was harsh on his face and no matter how deep he hid in his jacket he felt like freezing. The station was near empty; the last trains were scheduled to come in. A forty minute ride was the last thing he wanted, but after destroying the last of his controllers in a flaring fit of anger he was actually going stir crazy in his apartment. His tiny apartment. Maybe tiny was even an understatement. The landlord had cramped a kitchen and bathroom into the space of the living room. Which was about the only room there was, not counting the one by one area he had as a toilet. He could jump from his bed into the tub and almost fry an egg as he bathed. But he couldn't afford more. College funds were killing him, let alone living expenses. Just another five months or so. Job hunting was tedious and time consuming and the extra travel expense was something he could barely afford. As careful as he was managing his money - he was after all studying for his International Behavioural Finances Bachelor Degree - this was just one of those times he didn't give a rat's ass about the current state of his bank account. He needed to enjoy life once in awhile. He needed cash - badly. 

The train arrived like clockwork on time. As he waited for it to come to a stop he skipped a few songs on his phone's mp3 player while adjusting the ear-plugs underneath his thick wool hat. A few people got off, but the train was still packed. Only a few seats were left unoccupied. He could stand the whole way, not feeling inclined to share seats, but it was forty minutes. He knew they'd pick up more passengers two stops over. He sat down next to a man who was sleeping, leaning his head against the window. The guy wore a cap pulled low over his eyes, but in the position the man slept he couldn't see much of his face, except for some chubby part of his cheeks. He wore a suit underneath his long winter coat which hung open in the sometimes hot train compartment. Nino did the same to his jacket, taking his hat off and combing through his hair to put it into some sort of model again. The playlist in his ear played one after the other song. A mix between Jpop, international pop and harder styles in music. But as much as he skipped between the songs, they failed to put him at ease.

He needed money. And he knew how to get it. He had no qualms about doing what he did to get food on the table. He just ... hated ... the trip getting there, or so he told himself. He couldn't afford to dislike anything, couldn't afford to have that kind of mindset. But he hadn't been back there in over two months and if it wasn't for the money... Nino sighed playing with his phone. The thought of going back made his stomach flip, because he knew how bad it could be. The more he thought about it, the more cold sweat was running down his back chilling him to the bone in the already cold November month. Lost in his thoughts the stops to the end of the line became fewer and fewer. With five or four to go, Nino wondered if the guy next to him maybe had missed his stop. Or maybe he was dead; he hadn't moved at all in over half an hour.

Nino shook the man's shoulder.  
"Sir? Sir, we are almost nearing the end of the line." The man mumbled something but didn't seem in a hurry to wake up. At least he was alive, Nino thought returning his attention to his phone. Doing a good deed must bring him some karma points he figured. He really could use the extra points after all the shit he had gone through in the past year. The man next him stirred awake looking around him a bit dazed, his eyes lingering on Nino for a bit. When he adjusted the cap after running a hand through his auburn hair, placing it a little higher on his head, Nino's heart skip. It didn't just skip, it came to a full stop. He froze up as if a blizzard had hit him hard and sudden. As full realisation set in, his heart began a painful, panicked rhythm, hammering against his chest and throat.  
"Do I know you?" the guy said sounding sleepy but curious as he took in the sight on the younger man, who shook his head as if his life depended on it. Nino looked rapidly away. But the other squinted and came so close to his face that Nino could feel the warmth radiating of his skin. That, and he smelled the alcohol on his breath. "Are you sure? Is this my stop?" he questioned next looking around. Nino didn't know but he wasn't going to answer that. He half nodded politely, keeping himself from fully facing the intoxicated guy, standing up to create distance. A distance he desperately needed as his lungs seemed to have a mind of their own about letting in oxygen he desperately needed. His stomach was in twists and turns and he began to feel nauseated, making the cold sweat run like a miniature waterfall. How was it, that of all the people he hated, he had to sit next to this one who might as well top the entire list? Karma wasn't done riding his ass, that was for sure. It just threw Ohno Satoshi back into his life.

Fidgeting with his headphones, he put his hat back on. Only a couple of minutes he figured till the last stop. It couldn't come soon enough. He took the hood from his zipped up hoodie and pulled it over his head as well before zipping up his jacket, which still was to light to stand the freezing like weather so late in the year. As he stared through the window at the dark scenery shooting by, he figured he wouldn't go to the new club after all. The chance meeting with this guy made all the fears and reservations come flaring back. He might have a low threshold to earn money, didn't mean he had none. And this was-

"I do know you!" The shock of the voice and the sudden close proximity of the man he wanted to avoid - not to mention the smell of booze on his breath - were apparent in Nino's face. "You keep saying you don't know me, but I know I know you from somewhere! Where do I know you from? What's your name?" Nino kept shaking his head, not answering any one of the questions. "You're awfully young aren't you? What are you fifteen? Are you sure we haven't met?"  
"Positive," Nino lied backing up all of one step before noticing he found himself cornered between the closed train doors, the back of the seats next to it and that guy. 

It wouldn't be the first time he got groped by someone on the train. It happened. A touch here, a stroke there; some more obvious than the other. Apparently he had the ass for it and looking as young as he did he could feign innocence like a virgin. Of course, Nino had enough experience and know-how to corner those men and women with a full report, video documentation from his phone and their addresses - The stuff you can find online was amazing. Extorting money was kid's play since the internet was invented and why not use it when you had it at your disposal. However, this was not the case now. Oh, he knew who he was up against. Ohno Satoshi, rich and... Well, he wasn't famous. The guy was just rich. There wasn't much to be found about him online, except for some police reports about the stuff he already knew about. Then he had found a sudden newspaper article of him opening up a freaking bakery he had never heard of before. 

Nino had struggled with the urge to destroy him. But the fact was; Ohno had a lot of rich friends - powerful friends; among them one 'friend' who was a mutual acquaintance; Sakurai Sho. And it was this person who was keeping Nino from acting on his impulse.   
As the train rolled into the second last stop it jerked and rattled across the rails. In an embarrassing show of losing his balance Nino bumped into Ohno, who all but kept him up right and instead fell forward, pressing Nino back into the door feeling devastated, crowded and hot as the was no escaping this sudden force closeness. Nino cursed himself for the abrupt flash of lust rising, colouring his cheeks as the train slowed down and stopped. The doors opened before Nino could regain his footing and almost tumbled backwards if not held by the person he was supposed to hate. Other passengers pushed them out of the way on to the platform. Nino well aware of this sudden predicament pushed the older man away. He needed to get back on the train and pretend to have never seen Ohno in the first place. The guy watched him as the platform cleared, holding Nino's gazes captive as their eyes crossed each other. Breaking lose, not wanting to play the 'cat and mouse' game, Nino hastened and halted toward to train with just a simple step, hearing the loud crunch beneath his left foot. Looking down, he saw the cord of the earplugs disappear underneath his foot. Lifting his foot revealed his earplugs crushed and ruined beyond repair. Sinking to his knees he lifted the cord almost feeling like crying with how this day had turned out. He wished he never had set foot outside of his apartment.

"Nino!"   
His name echoed across the platform. _Oh, dear mother of god,_ Nino prayed even though he was not the religious kind per say, casting his eyes to the sky to who- or whatever might be listening, _Don't let him remember me. Make him go away. Let him be hit by a train - a meteorite for all I care! Just. Don't. Do. This. To. Me._   
"I do know you!" The rich guy looked down on him. _Right_ , Nino thought to himself, _Now, you remember_ "I really don't know who you think I am, but I'm not that 'Nino' person you are mistaking me for," Nino claimed, standing rolling up the cord still watching his broken plugs. No more music for him today. "I'm-," going. I'm going that's what he wanted to say realising the train had left without him. "Aaarrggg!" The yell resounded across the platform, "That was the last train!"   
"It was. Where were you going?" Ohno was still watching the younger one with a pensive look on his face, determined to recall when he knew him from.  
"That's none of your business. Leave me alone!" As polite as Nino usually was, he had reached the maximum tolerance level for today. This day was heading to be one of the most shittiest day he had ever had, with a capital 'S'.  
"If you were going towards the Ginza district, it's only about a fifteen minute walk. I can show you." Ohno mused out loud  
"No, thank you." Even though it was where he was going, there was no way in hell he was going with this guy. After another few seconds of staring the guy shrugged and headed for the staircase leading down and off the platform. Relieved Nino sighed staring up at the dark sky. "Just couldn't send a freaking meteorite, could you?" He smile sillily, "I'm still too far in debt, no doubt." The smile became a soft smirk as he headed down the same stairs Ohno had descended. He didn't want to go with the guy, but he could at least follow him around. Nino hoped he was going downtown, but even if he wasn't, this wouldn't have been the dumbest thing he ever done.

"You name is Ninomiya Kazunari, is it not?"   
Nino came to a full stop just outside of the small station, where around the corner of a maintenance building Ohno seem to have waited for him. The worst thing was however, that he affirmed as much with a nod his head out of pure shock, only realising what he had done the second the other man's smile lit up his face. "I knew it! Man, it must have been months! How have you been?"  
Nino's shock didn't wear off as quickly as he liked, standing there frozen at a lose for this new development. Someone up in the universe must really hate him for allowing this to happen. Nino did the logical thing he could think of, inclining again with his head, taking his immediate leave.

He walked, almost to the point of running, hearing the steps of the other behind him. _'How have you been?' What the fuck kind of question was that?_ His thoughts were racing, crossing streets without much thought because at this point getting hit by a car seemed more preferable than hanging out with Ohno - forced or not. And it was force which jerked him back on the curb when a car doomed up and almost ran him over if Ohno hadn't gripped his collar to jank him back to safety. It happened fast and violently. Nino blinked following the car with his eyes as the driver honked like crazy. Was death really worth it? 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ohno stood, hands on his knees, panting behind him. He had run to catch up to Nino and the whole situation had him rattled.  
"Me?" Nino countered, haywire emotions regarding the guy behind him shifting towards a single common one, "What the fuck do you think you doing? Chasing me down the street!"  
"You almost got killed. Doesn't that-"  
"Why do you care? You don't even know me! How is what I do any concern of yours?" Ohno looked up at him, trying to level out his breathing. The was something hateful in the young man's eyes, something he had seen before. Nino looked stormy, defensive, and for reasons beyond him fragile; as if he might fall to pieces on the spot.

"It's because you're mine! That's why." They both looked stunned with the weird outburst. Nino felt all blood drain from his face as some sort of recollection took place in Ohno as he stood up and watched the younger guy in front of him.  
"That's it. I own you, don't I? It was in Ruby's. I bought you." Nino shook his head. If this was a game he'd be losing. But this wasn't a game. This was part of his fucked up life. And it was catching up rapidly.  
"You don't own me. It was for one night only." He sounded deadpan, the November wind tugging at his hood, chilling him to the core. He looked young, defeated.   
"Kazu-"  
"Don't call me that! You don't know me."   
"I know enough. You're a good student, short on cash and-" the baker countered, defying the cold stare Nino threw his way. 

"I hate you!" Nino wanted to throw the words his way. He wanted to shout the words; yell them; scream them as loud as he could manage. He wanted to, so badly; with his fists clenched, maybe take a swing at the guy. But words came out in a soft broken tone devoid of any power. "I really hate you. Why can't you get that through that big head of yours and just leave. me. the fuck. alone."  
The man grabbed Nino wrist as Nino turned around to walk away again.  
"What happened that night?" There was sincerity in the other's voice. But Nino wanted to forget. Forget that night ever happened; forget he had ever met Ohno; forget he even stepped a foot outside of his house this evening. The images crowded his mind.  
"Let me go." 

"Where you going to Ruby's? Is that where you are heading?" Nino refused to answer as Ohno's grip tightened. "It's not save there anymore. You shouldn't go!" Nino pulled his arm back, ignoring the urgency in the voice of the other.  
"It's never been save there. Doesn't make a difference." Not that he was even thinking of heading there ever again.  
"Is it money you need?" Nino halted in his fourth step looking back over his shoulder.  
"I'm not a whore." Right... Who exactly was he kidding?  
"I will give you money."

"For free?" Nino arched an eyebrow at the weird turn in this situation.  
"For the pleasure of your company."  
"No thank you." He walked another few steps.  
"Sho-kun is in jail. Did you know that?" Nino halted again. He didn't know. "I'm telling you. It's not save. Being a whore is still way better than being an abused slave used as a common and cheap doormat, Ninomiya-san." Nino sighed troubled. He looked younger than his age, often presented as not quite the legal age to the people looking for action.   
"He has been in jail for the past half year," the baker continued, "you are better off getting your money some place else."

"And where would that be?" Nino snubbed at the words of the other, "in your bed?" He uttered a comic, concending laugh at the thought. "Oh, that's right, I wasn't good enough to be in your bed, was I? You want to do me right now in that alley over there? Bend me over and fuck my brains out against a dumpster? Because obviously you think I'm worth nothing more that that? And how much will that make me, Ohno-san? A few bucks because you think that's all I'm worth?" Nino turned around, crossed the space between them and shoved Ohno backwards.

"I am not a common street whore!" Yes, he was. But because he knew he was, didn't give anyone else the right to say or think that about him. Ohno fended him off, dodging a punch coming his way and shoved Nino right back, making the latter almost lose ballance.  
"I know you're not!" Ohno countered feeling apprehended because he meant well and he was misunderstood.   
"How the fuck would you know?" Actually there was a reason he would know, but like with the rest of that hellish night he should have just forgotten it.   
"Look, don't go to Ruby's, don't sell yourself short. I offered to pay for your company - no strings attached. No sex, no weirdness, no nothing. Just a few drinks and talk."  
Nino stared at him. "Talk?"

Talking meant following Ohno to a small bar near the Ginza district. The owner knew him and addressed him on a first name basis when the baker had requested the 'penthouse' for their private meeting. The floor had more illumination than the floors below them. With a name as the penthouse Nino had hesitated. He had done a bunch of stupid things in his life, some of them included actively seeking out dangerous situations.   
"Don't do that," Ohno told him as they sat quietly drinking for a while.  
"Do what?" Nino inquired after downing his whiskey in one go and reaching for the bottle to refill his glass. There were three bottles on their table in the upper floor of the restaurant Ohno seemed to frequent. He just wasn't in the mood for that now. _"It's just drinks, Nino. The penthouse is just a nickname for the dance area above."_ Nino wasn't convinced but led the way as Ohno's hand pushed against the small of his back, moving him in the direction he wanted to go. And now they sat at a table in front of a wall to wall window offering a stunning view of Ginza's neon nightlife.

"Don’t drink to get drunk. There's no need for it. I'll even pay you up front, if that's what you want," the older guy offered, getting his wallet out of the jacket he'd flung on another chair and handed Nino several bills. He was given it casually, the amount Nino got pressed in his hands was anything but. Nino looked a bit dazed as he automatically counted the amount. "Now you can leave whenever you like. Right now, even - if you really want. I won't stop you." After he put the money away Nino unzipped his own coat and took it off, throwing it onto Ohno's. He took the whiskey bottle and refilled his glass before looking up, taking his chances. 

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?" he questioned as the baker remain quiet and seemed to be lost in the view outside. He shrugged.  
"We don't have to talk," the older one replied, before noticing what he said and seeing Nino raising an cocky eyebrow in response before smirking at the figure of speech, "No no, I mean we can just sit here quietly. You don't have to talk if you don't want to." The younger guy nodded, not because he understood or agreed, but he didn't know how else to reply.  
"I have a question," Nino mused, "how can you be a businessman, when you are such a lousy negotiator?" Now Ohno raised his brow, "I mean, usually one get's paid to do a certain thing. No one get's pay for doing nothing."  
"Then... you just got paid to stay quiet."

Nino could handle quiet time just fine, when he was in full possession of his handheld gaming console or phone with his now ruined headset. The view was great, but after five minutes even though the view was still as stunning Nino began to get bored. In silence he orchestrated a tune in his head and moved his head along it, moving it slightly to the improv beat.  
"You don't do quiet time well, do you?" Nino smirked.  
"I can be quiet. I live on my own, so I have no one to talk to anyway. I usually play games on my tv, or my phone when I'm in between classes."  
"I see. Does silence make you uncomfortable?"   
"Hm, no, not really. But when there is someone else isn't one supposed to talk?"

**

Nino smirked, moving his toes in the water.  
“We talked a lot, didn’t we?” He looked at Ohno who nodded. “Satoshi told me how he wanted to protect me all that time. After a while I guess I gave up resisting. I let myself be pampered by love and affection. Which was hard to accept. And sometimes I still have the urge to run and hide.”   
“That’s why you play those weird sex games?”  
“It’s a trust thing. I already told you as much.”Jun already knew he was not ever touching that one. After hear all of that he was still stunned and emotionally drained. If Nino needed some sort of “trust-sex” with Ohno, he was now happy to leave that one alone.


End file.
